


leader duties

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm working, you know," Mino protested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leader duties

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's [100 minutes for songkang](https://twitter.com/sk330x121/status/733990944647716865).  
> Prompt: office

"I'm working, you know," Mino protested. It sounded weak even to his own ears, but where would they be without constant token protests from both sides? On the floor by now, probably. And while Mino thought they totally _should_ professionally record Seungyoon's sex moans one day and count it as a job well done, he hadn't quite managed to convince Seungyoon of that. Yet. But he was nothing if not optimistic. 

"I'm working too," Seungyoon claimed in the face of all evidence. Mino could hear the smile in his voice. He dug his fingers harder into Mino's shoulder and Mino damn near moaned. Fuck. 

"Are you training to be a masseur now?" he asked. He gave up all remaining pretense of working and leaned back in his chair and into Seungyoon's ministrations. He deserved a break, surely. He sighed in contentment. "Because seriously, if this idol thing falls through, you've got a backup talent here." 

"I'm just being a good leader," Seungyoon replied. "But thanks, I'll put it on my résumé."

"Hmm?" Mino tilted his head back far enough to give him an indignant look. "Are these leader duties? You mean you do this for everyone? And here I was thinking I was special," he complained with an exaggerated huff. He grinned when Seungyoon laughed and pulled him closer to kiss his face upside down.

"You get special privileges," Seungyoon promised. 

"Ah, so I'm your favorite." 

"I never said _that_. You just work hardest. You've earned it," Seungyoon added, giving his shoulder a pat. 

"Uhuh, just admit it. I'm your favorite." He grinned, so very pleased with himself.

Seungyoon hummed, wrapping his arms around Mino and resting his cheek against the top of his head. 

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "Seunghoon-oppa is looking very attractive lately." 

"Kang Seungyoon, I will murder you in your sleep for that mental image," Mino said calmly while Seungyoon dissolved into laughter. 

"Yeah, yeah. Hilarious." Mino rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to continue your massage like a good leader, come listen to this song. I want to hear what you think." 

He could pull up the second chair, he _could_ do that, but it was Seungyoon and it was so much easier to just pull him into his lap, all long limbs and soft warmth. He wrapped his arms snugly around his waist while Seungyoon fiddled with the headphones. 

He watched Seungyoon listen, fingers drumming on the desk, mouth pretty in its permanent pout until he started mouthing along halfway through the song. 

Seungyoon beamed and Mino hid his own smile against Seungyoon's shoulder. Seungyoon was warm in his arms and excited about his song, _his_ song, and Mino thought all his hard work was worth it, even just for this moment. 


End file.
